KIRAI? SUKI?
by NochiRaisu
Summary: Killua and Lira are childhood enemies, when told that they were engaged to each other will their feelings for each other change?
1. WHAT!

NOTE: This is my first time writing fanfiction, i don't know how it'll turn out, so if i make mistakes please bear with me! And thank you for taking your time to read this! :D Reviews would be appreciated!

**KIRAI?SUKI?**

_Chapter 1 _

I lay down wearily onto Mike, our pet dog. His hair was strangely soft as i buried my head in it. I felt exhausted after arguing with a young Zoldick brat with outta control white hair. Just _thinking _about him make my blood boil! I turned onto my back. With rays of sunlight reflecting in my light green eyes and the soft breeze catching a few strands of my dark brown hair mixed with light brown, I don't look a _thing _like the Zoldicks.

My name's Lira Kimira, aged 12. Ever since i was young i always tried to break into the Zoldicks -- and i always did. Until the age of 6 they gave up on trying to catch me. After all, i was from another assassin family who was well known for their speed, but unfortunately not for their strength. My family didn't really care what i did, unless i killed for them. When they realised i broke into the Zoldicks, they were a little too overjoyed. So ever since, i stayed with the Zoldicks, doing what ever assassinations i was told to, and annoying Killua when i felt the need to. Overall, i was pretty much a normal girl who killed, who hates white, hates pink and hates chocolate

So i was here quite happily chewing bubblegum when i saw one of the house servants hurrying to me. While trying to calm down Mike from eating him i heard him say, " Lira-sama, Kikyou-sama wished to see you." I got up rather annoyed and followed the man and soon reached a room where all of the Zoldick members gathered. Even the rarely seen Silva and Illumi was here.

Kikyou was standing with a smile on her face as though she just saw santa claus, next to her was Milluki who was eating a bag of potato chips. His mouth moving like 100 m/ph. I swear that boy can _eat_ for England one day if he actually gets out of this house. Then next to him was Kalluto, dressed up like a china doll and Illumi with his same expression he has every time i see him, which is no expression. On the other side of Kikiyou was Killua who was literally throwing daggers at me. Then Silva and Zeno who looked like...well, Silva and Zeno. A strange silence floated in the air. "I have something to announce!" shrieked Kikyou, "Killu and Lira are now offically enagaged!" Time seemed to have stopped.

"WHAT!!"


	2. Unexpected Departure

A ULTTRA BIG MASSIVE THANK YOU for everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I know it was short but i will try and make it up by making this one long! Please read and review!!:D

**KIRAI?SUKI?**

**CHAPTER 2 **

"WHAT??"

Killua and Lira, gobsmacked stared at Kikiyou with disbelieved written all over their faces.

"What's with that language??" snapped Kikiyou, "And yes you heard me, you're engaged. How sweet, ne Illumi?"

She carried rambling on about the wedding etc etc all the while ignoring Illumi's blank face. " You're going to look soo sweet in that dress Lira!!" squealed Kikiyou.

"Yuck, like I WOULD wear a dress," scowled Lira. "But WHEN was this decided?!" She stared at Killua with a pure look of hatred.

"Yea, i'm totally happy being with you, you lump of ..."

"OH! and i completely forgot about Kalluto, you're dress is going to be sooo..."

"Well, you're soo ugly that no one would EVER marry YOU!"

"Like you're very pretty" Killua shot back.

With that being the last straw, Lira lashed out with her (daggers which she always kept by her sides,) at Killua, who literally missed the blade by inches, Lira, instead of going for Killua, her dagger dug into the flesh of Kikiyou's face, her second dagger in her left hand stabbed into Kikiyou's eye, blood trickled down and then turned into a small puddle around her feet.

"ARGHH!" shrieked Kikiyou, "My lovely face, my beautiful face nooooooo..."

Silva and Zeno had already retreated before all the commotion to whereever they where suppose to retreat and Illumi had disappeared since who knows when.

"RUN!" yelled Killua and ran for the door.

Lira transformed into a cat and leapt out of the window. (Yes, she turned into a cat because the DNA of a cat has been passed down from generation to generation, which is why they are so fast. Lira's form of a cat is a tabby.)

Milluki, who was a coward, was already at the door running as fast as his piggy legs could take him.Unluckily for him, he was in the path of Killua. "GET LOST" yelled Killua as he struck him in the belly and continued running away, leaving his wounded brother behind, covered in blood, "You're going to be in so much trouble Killu" moaned his brother, "so much...trouble..."

When Killua reached the gate of trials he saw a tabby lying on the wall, swinging its tail lazily. "Beast" muttered Killua.

"Huh? I didn't quite _catch _that." hissed Lira and transforming back into human.

"What do we do now then?" said Killua, kicking stones around.

"I don't know you got us into this."

"YOU got us into this" he paused. "Oh yea, i forgot, you have short-term memory lost."

Lira glared at Killua. Killua glared back at Lira.

Lira turned away. "Fine, whoever returns home first _loses._"

"Fine,"he gave her one last look, although not sure why and stomped off in one direction.

Lira stomped off in the other. Little did they know they were both thinking about the same destination.

_The hunter exam..._


	3. Developing feelings?

ARIGATO EVERYONE FOR READING THIS!! A special thank you to Lumi75 and childish smile for being the first ones to review.

**KIRAI?SUKI?**

**CHAPTER 3 **

Killua sat there patiently. He was the 99th one to arrive. People came one by one filling up the room.

'Ha' thought Killua quietly to himself. 'Lira would never find me here!' He grinned quietly and looked at a boy similar to his age with spiky black hair.

'Damn! Why am i thinking about her? Im meant to not think about her!'

"Killua??"

Killua turned and saw...

"LIRA??" he stared at Lira like a UFO. " Why...why are you here??"

"Duh!" replied Lira idly playing with a strand of her hair. She pointed proudly at her badge. " Number 50, I came here first."

Killua glared at Lira. Lira glared back.

"Hmph, but I still--"

But before she could say anything a man with no visible mouth started ringing a bell. which produced a shrill noise.

"As of now, registration is closed" said the man. "The hunter exam will now begin. Everyone ready? Good."

"Come on Killua, it's starting" urged Lira.

Killua stood up and flipped his skateboard down. "Yea."

He stood on it then felt and pair of arms wrapped round his waist."Lira--what are you doing?"

"Huh? what do u think?" replied Lira. " I cant be bothered to walk or whatever, i'll just hitch a ride."

A reddening glow slightly appeared on Killua's cheek.

"Wh--whatever" he replied.

"This way please," said the man with no visible mouth.

He started walking." Just so there's no mistake, the hunter exam is very rigorous. If you lack the neccesary ability..too bad. If you're unlucky...again too bad.

The pace started started picking up.

" And examinees are no above sabotaging each other," he said " If you are O.K with that, then you are welcome to continue. "

Killua felt Lira's breath on his neck. He skated a bit faster.

"This is odd..." said Lira.

"Huh?"

"The pace is is picking up...but look at him! He looks like he's having a Sunday stroll or something."

It was true. Literally everyone was running but the man with no visible mouth looked like he was power walking.

Illusion?

"I am Satotz, and i am the exaimer to your first exam and i will also escort you to your second."

Killua skated faster and felt the arm tightened round his waist.

Killua blushed slightly. Why did Lira have this effect on him? Why did --

"Hey skateboard? You're cheating!"

Killua's little thought bursted.

'What did he say?'

"We're not cheating, old man!" sneered Lira.

"What did you called me?"

"Hey, how old are you guys?" piped a boy of their age with the spiky black hair.

"12" replied Killua.

"Cool, me too"

"I think i might run for a bit"

Unhappily, Lira got off and unwounded her arms off Killua. "Fine"

Killua jumped off and caught his skateboard swiftly.

"Cool!" said the boy "Im Gon."

"Im Lira!" smiled Lira

"Im killua"

3 HOURS LATER...

" God what a bunch of losers" said Lira looking behind at the dropouts. "Well...at least some has given up"

"Maybe the whole exam is boring like this" said Killua stifling a yawn. They were now at the head of the group.

"Hey Killua," said Gon "Why do u want to be a hunter?"

"Im just bored " he said. He stole a quick glance at Lira who was happening to be looking at him.

"Huh?? Wa--" began Killua, blushing a bit. 'Oh god, why AM i BLUSHING? This isn't right...Mum's engagement with me and Lira must have done some serious damage on my mental health...'

"Killua...you're blushing"

"Im not!"

"I can see"

"It's dark you can't!"

"Im a cat,dumbass"

"Whatever!"

Meanwhile Gon was looking helplessly between them. Huh?

"An-anyway why was you staring at me?"

"I wasn't STARING at you i saw some dirt on your face and i was staring at THAT!"

'Oh great, she now thinks that some dirt on my face is even more interesting that me. Great isnt it?"

"Huh? wat's going on? Killua you really shouldn't make your girlfriend angry you know, girls are scary.." he starting thinking about mito-san.

Luckily he didn't have to reply because they saw a light at the end of the tunnel which distracted Lira.

"Hey! look! the exit!"

Killua breathed a sigh of relief. At least they'll forget about it. For now.


	4. Facing the truth

THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE READING THIS!! :D I haven't been updating much because (if you read my profile you will know) i am extremely lazy!! :P Please review !! It would be greatly appreciated!! :D

**KARAI?SUKI? **

CHAPTER 4 

Brilliant bright light filled Killua's eyes as he exited the tunnel which once seemed endless. He felt someone bump into him.

"Oh!, hey, it's the end!" said the relieved Lira, and broke into a grin. It someone made Killua's heart jolted. He looked away. _Damn! What WAS up with him ? _

Just as everyone caught up, a freaky looking man came up, and was dragging a freaky looking monkey man who looked pretty much deceased.

Killua felt a grip on him arm. He turned his head and saw a wide-eyed Lira clutching desperately on his arm.

"Ew, ew EW!" squealed Lira, and buried her head in his arm. _Did he just hear Lira squeal ? That was so unlike her. AND she was squealing EW. Now that was just not right. AND she's clutching his arm. Now that is definitely not right. _No matter how much he thought that was not right, he was actually _enjoying _the little moment.

"Is he gone?" asked Lira, in a small voice turning her head a little.

"Er..No."

"EW!" she buried her head back in arm.

Meanwhile the 'ew' man was talking about some rubbish about him being the exaimer. _Yeah right. _In about a few seconds, the evil pyscho magician Hisoka had him in shreds.

"Is his gone?"

He felt tempted to say _NO_ and keep her there hanging for dear life on his arm. He was enjoying this. Definitely a moment to remember. AND he could blackmail her too.

"She seems to be pretty _close _to you Killua." commented Gon who was next to him.

Lira let out a low hiss and detached herself unwillingly from Killua.

"I was just...y'know" said Lira, looking away with her nose in the air. She quickly looked back down. "That man looks even WORSE now," obviously talking about the 'ew' man. "I wish the exaimer would hurry up!"

"This place is full of trickery and such, you'll have to follow me as i guide you to the next exaimer."

"What? Another marathon?" moaned Killua. "I can't even use my skateboard here since it's full of mud. "

Lira stretched out beside him, "No more rides for me" she stuck out a tongue.

They followed the man with a steady pace in the middle of the crowd.

"We better run a bit faster and get to the front," said Killua, " A mist is coming."

"Plus, we wanna get away from _him_" said Lira, stating Hisoka. "The fog will make brilliant cover."

" He killed once, and he wants to kill _again" _said Killua.

Silence.

"You wanna know how i know right?"

Gon nodded.

"Im fact im like him," he said Gon's wide eye face. "We're just playing innocent."

"Yea, you should see," added in Lira.

Gon gulped. _WE'RE ? _

"Co-come on let's run faster then, we're losing sight of him."

Lira sprinted ahead and disappeared in a few seconds.

"Golly! How fast can that girl _run?"_

"You haven't seen the real her yet? Trust me, beside her, you'll look disabled." _wait. What? He was actually saying good stuff about Lira? _

Suddenly Gon heard cries of his friends . "Sorry, i got to see what's up."

"No prob, catch you later."

Killua ran up to catch up with Lira who was happily jogging.

"Hey,"

Lira eyed Killua.

"What?"

"Nothing, you're just a bit...weird."

"What me? You're the one that's weird! Hugging my arm back there!"

Right there, that time, Killua knew he made a _terrible terrible_ mistake. He did not want to make Lira angry, he experienced it once and did not want to again. She once refused to speak to him for a whole month. Not speaking to her was prefectly fine to him, but the dreadful _silence_ between then was horrible. But he wasn't going to back down. Not yet.

Lira's felt a wave of uncontrollable angry sweep over her. How _dare_ he bring this up.

"You--you."

"You're just so weird! Before you would slaughter a thousand people and not even look away in disgust, and here you are clutching my arm, saying ew."

"You--You're so mean! And i was saying ew cos he's so _ugly_ not cos he looked disgusting, well...he did, but you get what i mean!"

"I'm not mean, im just honest."

Lira snarled sharply."You're so _annoying" _ And transformed into a cat and leaped away in a blink of an eye.

When Lira had said 'annoying' he felt a big rip in his heart. Like it had been teared to shreds.

_Wait. No this can't be. Am i...am i...actually FALLING for Lira? Oh, boy. This is going to be troublesome. _


	5. Where did she go?

Hello im back!! This time thank you to bigSEED for reviewing. Greatly appreciate like all others! :D Im gonna try and stretch it a bit longeeeeeerrrrrr this time, bear with me. OMG! CHAPTER 5 ALREADY !!

**KARAI? SUKI? **

CHAPTER 5 

Killua sat at a foot of the tree. Lira was sitting on a branch of the tree, swinging one of her legs lazily while glaring at Killua.

"Hey, Lira. Im sorry, can't you forgive me this time?" pleaded Killua. He really couldn't said this absurd silence no longer. It was killing him.

_Did i just hear that right? thought Lira. Did he just...did he just aplogize? Omg, i think im losing my mind. Breathe. _Despite all that thinking, she kept her face straight and looked away. "Hn."

Killua stood up and swung up the branch to sit in front of her. "Hey, Lira i said im sorry, for calling you weird so apology accepted, right?" He looked down silently. He made a small grin.

_Hey, did i just see him grin? thought Lira. I was pretty cute -- that's not what i meant! Well...it didnt look like his usual mishchievious grin..it's kinda sweet, something else i can't put my finger to. _

Lira eyed Killua and lifted Killua's head up with her forefinger. _What is she doing? thought Killua. ??. She not gonna kiss me is she?? _His heart was pounding away like galloping horses running down a house as Lira head moved in closer. Then stopped.

"You really, really, sincerely mean it? I mean, really?"asked Lira.

_Wow, her eyes sure are pretty. I mean, how can i never have noticed that before? thought Killua. _He was staring intently at her light green eyes framed with light lashes. _Beautiful. _

"Killua? You alive?"

"Huh? YEA! I mean er...i really, sincerely mean what i said, really." promised Killua. "I -- "

"HEY KILLUA!" yelled Gon who was looking slightly battered than before. "Stop trying to kiss Lira and come down here. "

"Baka," said Killua, a light red color filling up his cheeks slowly. " I wasn't!" He jumped off the tree and landed without so much as a sound. "So, you actually made it here, how did you do it?"

"Yea, I followed your smell."

"You what??" _He MUST be half-dog. _

"You know, we can't start until 12, there's still 1 minute left."

Killua hadn't noticed that. He was too busy staring at Lira. "I see."

"Come on Killua, it's opening!" Gon ran up to the large doors. Just as Killua was going to follow, he felt a light thud next to him.

"I forgot to mentioned something," said Lira," Don't tell Gon or anyone about me and my transformation. I like to keep my skills a secret just like you do. Its something worth keeping to wow that cute friend of you right?" said Lira smiling and started walking away.

_Did she just called Gon cute? thought Killua. She never even called me cute and now she's calling a stranger cute! I've known her for like 7 years!_ Killua felt a slight pang of jealously making him wince.

Killua watched her suddenly stop and turn around.

"And Killua? When you _actually_ smile, it's kinda cute. Keep it up." She gave him a thumbs up sign and carried on walking to mix in with the crowd.

_She...she just called me cute?? Well, my smile cute...but that's still me! _

"Hurry _up_ Killua!" called Gon and Killua ran up to join him. He saw an oversized giant (can giants be oversized?)standing behind a girl sitting on a battered sofa.

"Listen up guys! " She called. "We're gourmet hunters, so you'll be whipping up to serve our discriminating palates." She grinned evilly. "AND you'll have to serve both of us, and once we're satisfied, you can pass."

_Cooking? I never cooked in my life. Well, sure i've made mud cakes now or then..but does that classify as cooking? thought Killua. _He looked at Lira. Cooking was Lira's specialty. Well...then again, Lira was good at almost everthing there is since she's trained. He remember the time Lira made a massive chocolate cake which he didn't understand why because Lira totally _detested _cakes and sweet stuff apart from those dratted sticky things called bubblegum, until later on he found out that Lira made it to annoy him. She knew he absolutely _loved _cakes and sweets and chocolate. She left it there in his room. Killua knew if he ate it, it would show his signs of weakness to her. He had to escape home for _days _until she chucked it away. Those weren't even the _bad _days.

"First, you'll have to cook for me," spoke the fat-headed, pig nosed, ugly-faced giant. "I would like..."

Everyone held their breathes.

"A WHOLE ROAST PIG!!"

Everyone rush out to find a pig. In fact there was only one type of pig. A fat-headed, pig nosed, ugly faced pig. Of course, apart from the one in there.

Killua found one and jumped on his head fairly quickly and bopped him lightly on the head. _OOPs thought Killua, _As he saw the pig dropped dead. _Maybe i bopped him a lil too hard... _

Two minutes later he joined up with everyone to give them his pig. He looked around for Lira. _That's strange_. _She wouldn't have any problem with killing a pig as much as i did. Maybe she got lost, no that's not possible either. Her senses of smell are like Gon's, and no one would have sharper eyes than her, well, apart from me. _

Silently he slipped away, searching for Lira.He wasn't really worried at first, but then as time stretched by, he felt more and more anxious. _Where on earth can she be? _He was going at super fast speed when suddenly his eyes caught something. A familiar figure sitting against a tree with a pig next to her.

"LIRA!"


	6. Perfectly

I'm getting more use to writing now! OMG! Two chapters in one day! Thank you to readers out there! (If there is any o.O)

KIRAI? SUKI? 

CHAPTER 6 

"Lira!" Killua walked closer. "Lira?"

He went closer to her. Something wasn't right.

"Oh, Killua!" smiled Lira. She stood up. "Did you come looking for me? I'm so glad!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. Ok, something definitely wasn't right.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"What do you mean? I'm Lira you know --" before she could finish, Killua pulled away and appeared behind here in a nanosecond. "You're not the girl i know," he said, and hit her at the neck. Lira immediately turned into a weird monkey-faced thingy. It hissed at Killua before springing away. Killua couldn't be bothered to follow him. It didn't matter anyway.

"Killua?" "I'm here!"

Killua turned around sharply. "Lira?"

He saw her in a net, upside down hanging from a tree. "How on earth did you get caught? " he asked, cutting through the net with his hands. "Wait -- password."

"What password ?"

"Good, so how on earth did you get caught?"

"Well, i was thinking of a little nap, when i got caught in this net, it didnt really do much, so i thought oh well, and slept here. Until you came along and ruined my dream."

"What was you dreaming of?" he asked cutting the last of the strands of net. Lira landed soundlessly.

"Sardines and cream actually."

Killua rolled his eyes.

"So, we better hurry, otherwise they're gonna finish without us."

"They're probably finished anyway, it doesn't really matter."

"That's true."

"And anyway...Lira.. there's something i want to tell you." Killua shuffled uncomfortably. Lira raised her eyebrows.

"Yes?"

"I...Ok promise not to laugh"

"Ok..i ..er..promise not to laugh."

It didn't matter anyway, Killua knew she was going to.

"I..I...I think i love you."

Lira was silent. All they could hear was the rustling of the leaves and the wind blowing around them. The sun was setting making a brilliant glimmer on the river besides them.

Killua turned his back on her. "I know you want to laugh. Go on, laugh then! Better to get it over and done with. " Killua shut his eyes, and clamped his hands over his ears. Expecting for the worse. Then he felt a pair of hands go round his waist. He unclamped his ears and looked over his shoulder to see Lira, blushing slightly.

"Lira? Is that you? Or have the real you been caught again?"

"It's really me!" Lira released her hold on Killua. "Actually, i...i love you too!" she blurted out and said a whole variety of weird vocabulary that Killua didn't even knew existed. Or maybe she was just rambling again.

"Er...Lira u can stop."

Lira stopped and blushed. "Im sorry."

"So, i think we should go." he suggested. Holding out a hand.

Lira looked at the hand. Then at Killua. "Yeah." And held out her hand too. They fitted together like they were meant for each other.

Perfectly.


	7. Just Kidding

_Enjoy!! I decided to add an evil dilemma! _

**KIRAI? SUKI? **

**CHAPTER 7 **

_No, no way am i dreaming? Does she -- does Lira really like me ? _

Killua glanced at Lira. She seemed troubled somehow. Her forehead was furrowed and she was chewing her lip nervously.

"Hey, Lira are you ok?"

Lira looked at him. "Yea -- yea i suppose so." She seemed to be searching for something in his eyes. Killua felt her hand tighted round his as they sped through the forest. He blushed furiously. The trees and leaves all seemed to blend into each other, and at the same time, they all seemed perfectly clear and detailed. They crunched through autumn leaves, them being long gone before the sound had finished crunching.

"Hey, Killua?" asked Lira, looking at him with the big round green eyes of her that for _once_ weren't sparkling with mischief. Somehow, Killua _almost _wished they were.

"Yea?" Lira's uneasiness made Killua slightly nervous himself. "What is it?"

"You...you don't have something you want to say to me?" questioned Lira.

"Erm...no?"

Lira sighed. "I'm ok...really! i am!" she laughed.

Killua grinned slightly. Thank goodness for that! _I'm so glad she's O.K. I would have been so worried if not! _

"Hey, erm...Killua?"

"HEY! I MEAN! Erm...yea?"

Lira looked at him. Her eyebrows now in straight lines of determination. Her eyes looked firmly straight into Killua. Then it all relaxed.

"I don't really love you!"

_Huh? What did she just say. She can't have. I had finally spoke up to her and she's been...she's been making a fool out of me? How can she? _

Killua stop running and let his hand fall. "What?"

"I was kidding!" laughed Lira, her hands on her hips. "You can't really think i was for real right? We came here to _escape _marriage, not the other way round!"

Killua looked at her. _Is this a trick? To test me? If it is, then i can just smile at her and pretend nothing really happened. But if it isn't, i will look even more like a idiot! What should i do?? _

**PART 2 - LIRA **

_Omg i can't believe this is happening! After all this time and he's finally confessing! I can't believe that he feels the same! _

Lira looked at him. His hand white hair ruffling in the wind. _AND he's soo cute..._ _This is too good to be true! _

Lira closed her eyes and breathed in the cool refreshing air. Then something hit her mentally like a bang!

_What if this is all a joke? Y'know, just to trick me, to make me look like a idiot. I bet any minute now Killua's gonna go HAH! I can't believe you fell for it! Omg what should i do! But then if he's not joking then...WHAT SHOULD I DO!? I cant bear the shame of him laughing at me! Omg omg omg! Breathe! _

Lira began chewing on her lip. She noticed Killua looking at her.

"Hey, Lira are you ok?"

Lira looked at him. _Maybe, maybe he's not joking! Y'know! _She looked at him. Searching for traces of truthfulness -- and also signs of lying.

"Yea -- i suppose so."

She tightened her grip round Killua's hand. _I don't want to lose him! _

"Hey... Killua?"

"Yea? What is it?"

"You don't have anything to say to me?"

"Erm...no?" _Damn! I don't know what he's thinking! _

"I'm ok...really! I am!"

Killua grinned. _Oh God, he's soo cute! I guess...i guess i just had been over superstitous! But, ok...i guess it's now or never! If he really likes me...i suppose he will confess to me again...some other time. That is if he doesn't think he is a total loser and will begin to lose the will to live after this. _

"Killua?"

"HEY! I MEAN! Erm..yea?"Lira had to fight herself to stop trying to stop herself from speaking.

"I DON'T REALLY LOVE YOU!"

Lira felt Killua's hand drop silently. _That will probably be the last time i'll hold his hand for some time. I hope i haven't hurted him so much he has to live in a mental institution and go around with a band of psycho friends! If i do...i'll probably feel guilty. _

"What?" A look of disbelief dawned on Killua face. Lira had to do all she had to stop herself from running to him and hugging him to make him smile again.

_This could be an act...this could be an act.._

"I was kidding! You can't really think this was real right? We came here to escape marriage not the other way round!"

_I can't be wrong! I just can't be! NOW what will he do? What else can he do ? He'll have to agree. _


	8. A New Beginning

:D

**KIRAI? SUKI? **

**CHAPTER 8 **

"Hehe...er...yeah! I was a joke! I can't believe you fell for it!" laughed Killua. " Erm...let's go! I bet the Hunters Exam is nearly finished. I don't want to be trapped here!"

Killua raced past Lira. _Why did it turn out like this ? _

After what seemed like ten years but actually it was 2 seconds, they reached an opening. The oversized giant was talking to a girl while leaning over a cooking pot. No one else was seen. _We're not really late are we? _

Gon popped up from over the cliff. "Hey Killua! Where did you go?"

Killua and Lira rushed over to him."We're not too late are we?"

"Late for what?" asked Gon. "All you have to do it get an egg from down there and put it in that pot." he pointed.

But before he could finish they had already dived down the cliff to the where the eggs were hanging from the stringy thingys -- and appeared back as soon as they left and joined the rest of the people as they put their eggs in.

"OMG! This is soo good!" said Lira eating her cooked egg. "It tastes just like...an egg!"

"Neat!" said Killua.

"Golly!" exclaimed Gon.

"42 APPLICANTS PASSED PHASE TWO!"

--

(AT NIGHT ON THE AIR SHIP)

"Hey Killua?" asked Gon.

"Hmm?"

"Your parents are they..."

"Alive? Pretty sure they are."

"What do they do?"

"Mass murder."

"Both of'em ?"

Killua stared at Gon with a look of disbelief.

"Hah! I really got you there didn't i?! "

"But it's true isn't it?"

Killua stopped laughing. "You think so?"

"Sure thing."

"Hey!" popped in Lira who was just passing along.

"Hey, what do your parents do Lira?" asked Gon.

"Mass murder."

"Really? Golly, lots of people do mass murder nowadays don't they?"

Lira eyed Killua. He stared back. Suddenly they sensed someone behind them and turned. But no one was there.

"What's up boys?" asked Netero.

"You're _fast_ old-timer."

"Hmm? I was just strolling along, hmmm would you like to play a game?"

They entered a large room with wooden floorings. "Simple game, you can use any tatics to get this ball off me, your time limit is until the ship lands. If you three beat me, i'll issue your licenses right on the _spot." _

"Sure sounds fun!" piped up Gon.

"Me first." And Killua started walking around Netero creating a weird illusions many Killuas-thingy. After a few minutes of no success, it was Lira's turn.

Lira ran up to Netero.

"It's gonna take more than th--" he said, but was cut off as she disappeared and appeared behind his back. "Hmm?"

Lira reached forward, the ball just beyond her fingers, she was touching it then --

"Close call..." muttered Netero as he jumped back a few feet. "Not bad..."

Lira snarled angrily. Gon ran up and jumped -- and hit his head.

"Wow Gon you can jump! Big whoop!" said Killua.

After hours of that, even with all three of them together they couldn't reach the ball.

_Damn that old geezer. Even Lira can't get him! _ Killua thought, looking at Lira.

"Come on Gon, let's go."

"Nah, i'll stay."

"I'm going too, good luck Gon." said Lira.

They walked out of the room silently. "Um...Killua?" said Lira.

"ICK! These kids are all sweaty, where are your manners! " Before they could finish, Killua slashed out at them, _slicing _them in to bits.

"Hey, Killua, that's not very nice! That's too brutal!"

Killua ignored her, although he would've liked to say _you're brutal too! _

"I'm gonna hit the hay." He walked off to the direction on where Kurapica and Leorio were sitting and sat opposite them.Lira sat next to him, and soon she dozed off with her head on Killua's shoulder.

_First she says she's joking and now she's actng like nothing happened! _

After a few hours, they saw the beginnings of the morning and the beginnings of trick tower.


	9. 5 for 5

Sigh I haven't wrote in ages...sigh :P

KIRAI?SUKI? 

chapter 9 

"Hey look guys!" Killua turned and saw Gon frantically waving. " Look i found a trap door."

It's been half and hour, and the amount of people still left on the tower were rapidly decreasing.

"Oh look! There's one here too!" Killua turned and saw Lira stamping at the floor. Soon, they found 5 closely packed together. One for Kurapica, one for Leorio, one for Killua, one for Gon and one for Lira. Perfect.

"Some are probably traps, we'll have a game of rock-paper-scissors to determine who takes which" explained Kurapica from once again his clever brain. Soon, everyone took their places.

"On the count of 5" said Kurapica.

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

Bang! They all fell down. On hard concrete. Next to each other.

":P" said Killua and Gon.

"Hey guys look!" Lira pointed at watches with timers on them. They put them on. As soon as they did, the door slid open.

"Ah, so i see, this task is specifically set for 5 people." Kurapica said while nodding his head in the way that clever people do. "Yes, yes"

They soon came to a point where they had to chose left or right.

press x for left press 0 for right .

--

3x 20

"HEY! You see in a tricky situation i wanna go left! You got that? left!" protested Leorio.

"I read that people usually wants to go left in situations like this, so techinally they'll know that and set harder obstacles for us on the left path"

"Yea i read that too" said Killua

"Me too" said Lira.

Killua looked at Lira. Usually she'd thrown something horrible at him like But you don't read or something but she didn't. Now _that _is not normal. But things aren't normal now are they ?

Lira looked back at Killua and smiled at him. _Ok now that is the weirdest thing that happened so far. Lira confessing, not lira smiling ? I think im going beserk. _

"What's up Killua ? You don't look too good.."

"Yeah i'm..fine"

They carried on walking for a few hours until they came to this place. In the middle was a square. Bottomless drops around it. A bunch of weird guys with handcuffed hands and cloths on their heads came out, declaring a _challenge. _

"Me first!" piped up Gon .

A path appeared out of nowhere and Gon crossed. The guy from the other place pulled off his cloth covering up his head to reveal a shiny bald head and a small body. He was wearing thick rimmed glasses and kinda toddled along the floor like a penguin.

"Hello." His voice was freaky too.

"Hello."

"I declare a challenge"

Gon waited.

" So you see, i might not be the material for fighting, but i got a better suggestion."

Gon waited again.

"Of bravery"

Gon waited.

"We'll see who can lean out the farthest from the edge as possible," he narrowed his eyes. "Until one person _falls._"

Gon was silent. "You know...you sound a tad bit dramatic."

The freaky man coughed. "Let's get into place."

They stood side by side.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

With that they leant in s-l-o-w-l-y. Luckily Gon still had his rod with him. The man didn't say anything about equipments did he ? I think he's glasses needs cleaning.

The freaky man's glasses slid off his nose and dropped down. He cursed silently.

Gon was sweating now, he didn't know how long he can lean in until. That man had amazing balance. Just as he was gonna fall, the freaky man fell and dragged Gon with him too. In a split-second, acting out of instinct. Gon hooked the end of his rod in a crack on the edge. He fell a heavy tug on his leg.

"Cheater." said the freaky man through gritted teeth. "Filthy cheater."

Gon held on. "You fell first! So let go!"

The freaky man pulled himself up and over Gon. When he was safe. He leaned over Gon's still dangling body, breathing his stinking breathe over Gon.

"Good bye little boy."

Just before the freaky man pushed him, Gon swung sidewards and caught the edge and pulled himself up swiftly.

"You little -- "

Too late. So much for balance. Gon pushed him little bit, and he fell right off. tumbling down into nowhere.

"Bye-bye freaky man."

Gon returned to his friends.

"Good one Gon!" said Killua.

"That point does not count." said the clothed head man on the other side. "Since he brought something with him when he wasn't supposed to."

"But he never said!" argued Gon.

"Still ... not fair." he replied. "Next ones, get ready. "

"Me next!" said Lira. While Gon gumbled silently.

She jumped to the middle. A man that looked lithe, came up to her.

"Let's have a game of _it!" _

Somewhere down there, they heard a small _thud._


	10. The brilliant escape plan

OMG OMG OMG! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME I UPDATED?? 4 MONTHS!! *faints*

KIRAI? SUKI? 

CHAPTER 10 

"It?" huffed Lira. "I don't wanna play it. I might break a nail."

"That's a forfeit isn't it?" asked the man.

"Erm---"

"Yes it's a forfeit, it's now 1 ALL!" WOOO!! 2 MORE AND THE VICTORY IS OURS" he shouted and skipped back to his mates.

"Weird man...I didn't even say anything...Good thing he went back to his mates otherwise I would've ripped his head off and chopped him to bits and..."

"That's enough now Lira," interrupted Leorio. He took out a comb from his pocket and began combing back his hair. "It's show time."

Lira, Killua and Gon all sweat dropped.

"C'mon big guys bring it on!"

More sweat dropping.

A big macho guy stepped out and Leorio instantly made himself look smaller. "Erm...heh...Killua I decided that I shall let you take this...big, Erm, guy down, yeah! That's what I'll do!"

He straightened up and pushed his glasses back. "Now go and do your best Killua, don't forget, we'll be cheering."

Killua gave him a tired look. "Just admit that you're scared old man."

Killua couldn't even be bothered, 2 seconds into the fight; his opponent was already heart-less and life-less with blood spilling everywhere. He stepped over the dead body and joined his friends.

"Heh, finally I get to make my entrance," said Leorio, taking out his comb again and combing his hair.

An even bigger guy than before came out. He made the previous guy look like a gnat.

Once again, Leorio shrank sizes.

"Erm...Heh..."

"Leorio if you forfeit I will personally kill you," grinned Gon cheerfully.

"Thanks for the encouragement Gon..."

Leorio stepped up to the big guy and measured his height against the other. He barely came up to the giant's knee. Sigh.

"Hah, you're a midget."

Somewhere behind him he could hear Lira and Killua shouting "INSULT! INSULT!" His blood pressure went up.

"H-hi, My name is Leorio. I was born in ---"

"Stop with the formalities and let's get down to business. FIGHT TO DEATH!"

Silence.

`Fight to death' could be still heard echoing around the room.

"FIGHT TO DEATH!"

Echo echo echo...silence.

"FIGHT TO DEA ---"

"O.K you can stop now."

"Let's begin the FIGHT TO DEATH now."

The giant man moved in, but before he could strike his first blow, Leorio ducked until his arms and said in a tiny voice. "I forfeit."

"Huh?"

"I forfeit."

"Huh?"

"I said, I FORFEIT."

"Huh? But this is a FIGHT TO DEATH."

"Yes but I forfeit, so if you will excuse me..."

Leorio turned around to face his glaring teammates. In place of their eyes, red balls of fury were there. He ignored it and walked quickly towards them.

"Hi guys, erm, I forfeited. Hehe."

"We could tell. But we are going to forgive you because you're A WORTHLESS SCUM, THE DIRT UNDER MY SHOE, A SON OF A ---"

"Now, now Lira, we mustn't be so hard on him." Said Killua. Leorio's expression turned to the look of joy. Gon was confuzzled at the strange words that Lira had just said. "Hey Killua, what does son of a ---"

"You don't want to know. Anyway, we are going to personally, later on punish you." His face drooped back down again.

"Ahem. So you have lost and you have to stay here now, until the time is up." Said one of the captives.

"Sure," replied Killua. This is what he said, but what he really meant to his teammates were: We are going to run now, and we are going to run FAST!

They sped off down the corridor and Gon knocked down a hole in the wall for them with his magical fishing rod and they disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Ooops, that was a bit shorter than i had Please submit a review? *puppy eyes*

* * *


	11. SAD NOTICE

Woah, it has been three years since I have updated anything o_O Time passes by so quickly and here I am on Boxing day, reminiscing. It has been too long since I have updated [Kira? Suki?], that I have forgotten where the plot of the story was going. And I was also younger when I wrote this story so I can't get back in the mindset of a cute innocent romance between Lira and Killua. TwT ' I'M SORRY LIRA, I HAVE FAILED YOU D8.

But moving onwards, I am considering writing another story but this time it will be centered around Kurapika and an OC. The OC will be highly similar to Lira in many places, but with slight modifications. If I can actually get a chapter out, then maybe this story will go somewhere xD. But since I have exams and whatnots soons, it may be delayed or may never happen. (Which I hope will not be the case!) So fingers crossed and see you soon!


End file.
